Two Roses
by jelissalover
Summary: There was one in my hand and one taped to my locker. Jackson/Mel/OC. Thanks to Dally2! Please review!
1. New Kid

I nervously fixed my outfit and ran my fingers through my hair. Jackson should be in school by now. I pushed open the door and there he was just like I expected. I admired him from a distance. His black t-shirt that showed off his perfectly tanned muscular arms and his dark washed denim jeans. He was leaning against a locker and it seemed like he was looking for someone.

I walked over to him and just before I was about to greet him I felt someone run into me and I fell into Jackson's arms.

"Wow you okay there Mel?"

Somehow I managed to recover from the fact that I was in his arms and I blurted out, "Yeah."

I turned around to see who had run into me and I was met with a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

"I'm so sorry", the mystery boy said.

"I-It's okay". I stuttered out. I turned my attention back to Jackson and I saw his arm shoot up in the air and wave somebody over.

"Hey Taylor, I wanted to talk to you". Jackson said.

My heart sank. He was going to talk to _Taylor_, of course. I watched them disappear into the crowded hallway, just like the thoughts of Jackson asking me out today.

Get over it Mel, it's nothing. I tried to tell myself. I made my way over to my locker, trying to ignore the fact that someone was trailing behind me.

"Hey, I'm Luke". The boy said walking faster to catch up to me so that we were now shoulder to shoulder.

His eyes weren't the only thing that drew me to him. His shaggy brow hair was grown out so the tips just reached his eyelashes but it didn't cover his forest green eyes. _He_ was gorgeous. Come on Mel, say something!

"I'm Melissa".

_"Bing"._ The bell rang and I realized I was going to be late for class.

"Well Melissa, we're going to be late so I'm going to hope I'll see you later.

"Uh, yeah," _Say something else!_

"I hope I see you to". I quickly covered my mouth not believing that I just that aloud.

"Um, I got to go". I sped down the hall and turned getting into my first period class.

"Miss Wu, you're late".

"Sorry Mr. Nickels".

I made my way over to a seat in the back of the classroom and slouched down wishing I could just disappear.

"Class we have a new student today", Mr. Nickels said.

"Hey I'm Luke".

_Shit!_

**Authors note: This is the first story I am writing that is NOT a one-shot so please read and review! I would love to hear what you think. I'd like to thank Annoyed in Texas 2009 and Dally2 for helping me! I couldn't have done it without them!  
**


	2. Awkward Lunch

**A/N: Once again I'd like to thank Dally2 and Annoyed in Texas 2009!**

_This is not happening! He can't be in this class, this period! No, it doesn't matter I like Jackson. _I tried to tell myself.

Suddenly I saw a girl appear at the doorway. She had long dark brown hair that was curled at the ends and a "Student Council" t-shirt on.

"Mr. Nickels, may I interrupt?"

"Yes, Anne, go ahead". He said

"Hello class. I just wanted to inform everyone that tomorrow is secret admirer day. To participate in this event you must buy a red rose and write a note on it. But remember don't write your name! They will be sold in the front of the school tomorrow morning. Thanks."

She smiled and left us alone with our thoughts about how tomorrow would turn out.

"Now let's get started", Mr. Nickels said.

_Finally, it's lunch time._ I quickly headed out the door and practically ran to my locker. Without thinking I just tossed my notebooks in and made my way over to Nathan's.

I saw him and Daley talking making eyes at each other. Ugh, couldn't they just get a room.

"Nathan, can I talk to you". I turned to Daley.

"It's okay, I'll see you at lunch". Daley said.

"Bye", Nathan said. They both erupted into a fit of laughter. _What the hell was so funny?_

"Are you done?" I rudely said.

"Yeah, Mel. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Is there something going on with Jackson and Taylor?"

"For the millionth time, NO!"

"Alright are you coming to lunch or do you just like to stand at your locker"? I asked pretending nothing had just happened.

His eyes widened, not believing that I had dropped the subject that fast.

"Yes". He said in a weird tone.

_Note to self: Don't ask Nathan questions from now on._

We walked down the nearly empty hallway and got to the cafeteria. Inspite of the noisy lunchroom I heard Eric yell.

"Guys over here", he said.

We walked over and took a seat.

Jackson was sitting across from me and Taylor right beside me. _Great._

"Hey, Mel". Jackson said. _Is that the only thing he ever says to me?_

"Hey", I said back. Trying to look anywhere but him.

"Hey, Mel". _Did he not JUST say that?_

I looked at him but his eyes were trained on someone behind me so I turned.

_Luke!_

"Oh, hey Luke",I said.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked me but he was looking at Jackson.

"Um, okay". I said. _What's wrong with everyone today?_

The lunch period was very awkward. Everybody kept looking at Luke and I. Luke, he was oblivious to the whole thing. He was just sitting there, playing with his map, trying to figure out where his next class was. I saw Jackson constantly looking at him. _What the hell?_

I can't wait until I get home.

**Authors Note: Ok, Chapter Two! Tell me what you think! **


	3. Reflection

Lunch finally ended and I couldn't wait to get out of there. I raced over to the side door so that I could leave as quickly as possible but of course I never get what I want.

"Mel, can I talk to you". Jackson said walking up from behind me.

"Yeah", I said.

"So listen, tomorrow night there is a movie"......but he was cut off.

From my side I saw Luke approach and Jackson's eyes narrowed in slits.

"Mel, can you help me get to my next class".

But before I could answer Jackson did it for me.

"Go ask Taylor or something", he replied curtly. _Taylor, Taylor, Taylor. I'm sick of this._

Luke turned his full attention to me. Something no one had ever done before.

"So, can you help me"? He asked.

"Um, can I just talk to you later Jackson?" Normally I would have stayed to talk to him even if the fire alarm was going off and everyone was evacuating the school but today I was just sick of everything and_ everyone._

"Y-yeah", he said.

Without even a good-bye I left him with his thoughts.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked Luke.

He looked at me like he didn't even know. I saw him check schedule. _What the hell?_

"Oh, I have uh, Spanish".

"So do I." I said. _So does Jackson, I thought....JACKSON!_

"Great, I can tell for once I'm going to enjoy learning a new language".

He flashed me a toothy smile and my stomach flipped. What was going on with me? Why was I feeling like this to a guy I had known for only a few periods? Not even known.

"Yeah", I grabbed some random girl walking by me and shoved her in front of Luke. He stumbled back.

"She'll show you where the Spanish class is. I have to uh, go ask someone some-thing". _Nice job Mel, he'll believe you!_

Instead of standing there and further contemplating my response I bolted from the spot and ran into the girls room. I looked into the mirror and was not happy with who I saw.

Who was I? Some straight A nerd? I thought that surviving on an island for twenty-eight days would give me a new prospect on life. I remember that on the way back from the island all I could think about was seeing my family and imaging Jackson call me. All of that didn't seem so important anymore because I wasn't happy with myself. I stared at my reflection and ran into the stall and threw up my half-eaten lunch.

**A/N: I'd like to thank Annoyed in Texas 2009 and Dally2 for her amazing ideas! I know that everybody wants to see a fight. There will be one coming soon. Around Chapter 5! Please Review!  
**


	4. A Meeting

After I finished I sat there with my back against the bathroom stall that was covered in multi-colored sharpies.

I heard the final bell ring and with a sigh I got up and hurried down to my next class, _Spanish._ The teacher had her back turned as she was writing on the white board so I silently made my way over to the back and took a seat.

I saw Jackson from the corner of my eye and it looked like he was playing with something underneath his desk. Then I turned and saw Luke copying down tonight's homework. He turned to me and mouthed the words; "You okay?"

I nodded hoping that time would go faster……..

"_Smack"!_

My head shot up and I looked around the classroom. I saw my teacher hovering over me as she mumbled something in Spanish.

"Melissa, wake up"! She said.

The bell rang and I bolted out of the classroom and went through the rest of my day.

When the final bell rang I thought I would be happy but instead I dreaded having to go home. Before anyone could talk to me I left. When I got home I had to thank god my father wasn't there. I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door. I fell onto my bed and drifted off to sleep……..

"MELISSA, MELISSA"!

I immediately recognized that voice and wished I didn't come home after all.

"Melissa Wu. Would you like to explain this to me?" My father asked.

I stood there silent.

"I just got a call from your math teacher you got a "C" on your math test! That is not what I expect for you! From now on you will be going to school and coming straight home!"

"I already do", I mumbled.

"Excuse me", he asked furiously.

"Nothing", I said.

I heard the front door open and my mother's tired face appeared.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I ran out the front door and slammed it shut. I could still hear my father shouting at my mother asking her what kind of daughter _she_ raised. That was _one_ of his problems. He blamed everything on someone. Especially me.

Hot tears streamed down my face as I hugged myself trying to stay warm on such a chilly night. My eyes trained on the ground trying to ignore the world around me.

I felt myself run into a wall. One that smelled like Axe deodorant.

"We keep meeting like this". I heard an all to familiar voice say.

I didn't even bother to look up. I knew it to well.

"Not now Luke", I mumbled as I pushed passed him._ Out of all the people I could run into._

"Hey", he said as he turned me around.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything", I screamed as I ran into an empty ally.

I slid down the wall just like the new hot batch of tears sliding down my cheeks.

That smell again. I looked up and are eyes met.

He sat down with me and I didn't even know how long we had been sitting there until he broke the silence.

"Do you want to tell me now"? He asked.

I sat there with not a word coming out of my mouth.

"Okay, I'll go first,"......he said.

**A/N: Thank you to Annoyed in Texas 2009 and Dally2! You guys are great! Please review!**


	5. Faith

"When I was five years old my mom left", he said.

His eyes were fixed on shoes. I could tell this was hard for him but at the same time I was wondering why he was telling me all this. Most people told me there problems but I barely knew him and he was already opening up to me.

"I wouldn't even consider her a mom. All she did was pop pills." He said as he played with his shoelaces.

"So one day my grandma came and took me. My mom didn't even say anything. She just watched."

We both were quiet for a few minutes. The silence was too much for me so I broke it.

"My dad can barley admit to the fact that I'm his daughter." I paused. "He thinks I'm a failure."

I felt his hand gently rest on mine.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Three years ago his mom passed away. Ever since then, he comes down harder on me and my mom. Like it's are fault. He doesn't except anything unless it's perfect and I'm far from perfect."

"It can't be that bad", he said.

"You've never met him", I said.

"Well, sometimes you just have to have a little faith".

"In what?" I asked.

"When I was younger my dad left even before I was born. So my mom had to work late shifts at night so she could support us. My grandma would come over to watch me but she couldn't all the time so I was left alone some nights. I would pray that one day life would get better for my mom and I . I had faith. Now I live with my grandma and it's great. I still miss my mom a little but she's getting help now. So my prayers came true. We all have better lives now. I had faith. Now all you need is some."

With that he got up and pulled me with him.

"It's late, let me walk you home." He said.

With no objection I nodded and we left, walking down the sidewalk on the dimly lit street each thinking about each others lives.

After thanking him I quietly crept into my house and crawled into bed.

I couldn't sleep so I sat there thinking about who I wanted to be. I wanted to be anyone but me. Maybe if I just had some faith things would change.

I wanted to be different. I didn't want people to think I was just happy, innocent Melissa. For once, I wanted to be treated like a person. The way Luke treated me. Luke, I was thinking about him a lot. Even though I just met him. He was different that anybody I met before. He actually wanted to know how I felt and when he asked me he actually meant it. It felt good to actually have somebody that you haven't know your whole life care about you.

I would have faith and then maybe everything would change.

**A/N: I'd like to thank everybody that has been reviewing and Annoyed in Texas 2009 and Dally2! You guys are all great!**


	6. Fight!

The next morning I woke up and I thought about the previous night. It went from terrible as I thought about the confrontation from my father and then to good when I think about the talk I had with Luke.

After I did my normal morning routine I went to my closet. Instead of grabbing a jean skirt I picked up the pair of tight skinny jeans my cousin left at my house and slipped them on. Only if slipped meant praying for the zipper to go up!

After I got them on I put on a tighter than normal sweatshirt and whisked my eyelashes with some mascara. As for my hair I just put some mouse in allowing it to get wavy.

I looked in the mirror and I was actually pleased with my reflection. If I want things to change I have to have a little faith and I have to take action. I had some faith and now I took some action. _I hope I don't look stupid I thought._

What's my father going to say? Instead of having to get yelled at again I thought I should just skip breakfast to avoid any conversation. I grabbed my book-bag and exited my bedroom. _Perfect timing I thought._

But it wasn't, my father opened the bedroom door. _I hope he doesn't yell at me._ He didn't yell. He didn't even _look_ at me. So far my day started off with a terrible morning but little did I know what school had in store for me…..and it was worse.

When I got to school I didn't see Jackson at his normal spot. So I made my way over to my locker but not before Nathan stopped me.

"Melissa! You look great!" He practically shouted.

I saw students walking by in the hall look stop and look at me. Not the way that they used to. They actually stopped and _looked_ at me. I smiled to myself. I felt good.

I walked down my usual path to my locker and I saw a rose taped on it. I froze. _Did I trade lockers with somebody because there is no way in hell that that rose was mine! I thought._

So I swallowed my confusion and pulled it off the cold navy door and peeled the tape off the stem so that I could read the note.

I read it over and over again trying to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. It said: _Sometimes you just have to have a little faith._

_Luke I thought. _But why would he want to give_ me _a rose?

I felt someone tap my shoulder so I spun around.

"Hey Anne", I said.

"Hey Mel. You look great! I'm not the only one who thinks so." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. _What was she talking about?_

She handed me another rose. My eyes widened in shock. So I stood there. There was one in my hand and one taped to my locker. I peeled the tape off and read the note. I wouldn't exactly call it a note. There was nothing on it.

Someone tapped my shoulder again but this time I jumped.

"Hey", Luke said. He looked surprised.

I smiled to myself, _maybe my new look really is working!_

"WOW, you look amazing!"

"Thanks", I said shyly. That was the first time a guy complimented me on my appearance and I loved the feeling.

I saw Jackson walk up to me.

"You got the rose". He said as he blushed.

He didn't seem to notice Luke or the other rose in my hand. _It must be my lucky day! I thought._

"Uh, yeah", I said.

Then my luck ended.

"What are you doing here", Jackson said as he took a step toward Luke.

"I could ask you the same thing", Luke said back with no intimidation in his voice.

Jackson pushed him into the lockers.

"Did you give her that rose", he asked Luke.

"Maybe I did", Luke replied pushing him hard.

"Guys stop!" I yelled.

But it was to late. Jackson had punched Luke square in the face.

I saw blood trickle down his nose.

Then I heard Eric in the background.

"Guys, I told you Jackson would hit him first. Now you owe me 20 bucks."

"Wait, it doesn't look like there done", another kid from the crowd that had surrounded us said.

Luke punched him right in the middle of his legs. Jackson bent trying to make the pain subside.

"I'm surprised that even hurt you. You'd have to have something there." Luke said with a smile.

Jackson got up.

"That's it", he yelled.

With that he tackled Luke and they were rolling around on top of one another on the ground.

Suddenly the gym teacher came.

"That's enough boys!" Ms. Palrose yelled.

She grabbed them by the shirts.

"Down to the office. Now all of you, go to class"! I stood there not believing that that had just happened.

"Did I not say all of you?" She asked me.

So I obeyed and told myself I would find out what happened with those two the second I had the chance.

**A/N: So there was the fight! Tell me what you think! I'd like to thank Annoyed in Texas 2009 and Dally2! As for the part where Eric was taking bets, that was all adversary2113!! Thanks for the great idea!!!**


	7. Principal's Office

I walked into my first period class and took a seat as far as I could away from everyone so that I could avoid any type of conversation. Mr. Nickels was there but Luke wasn't.

Everybody around me was talking about the fight. People were even playing the videos they were sent of it. _Jackson and Luke are going to be in so much trouble_. Especially Jackson. He wasn't supposed to be getting in any trouble. _Why did he even do it?_

Suddenly I heard the intercom come on. "Melissa Wu, please report to the main office." She said in an irritated voice.

Mr. Nickels nodded and I left.

I made my way down the empty hallway and passed by my locker._ What was going through their minds when_ _they were fighting?_

When I got to the office I immediately took a seat in the grey itchy chair, tired from the events that took place this _wonderful _morning.

The wooden door leading to the principal's office opened and Luke came out.

"Second day here and I'm already in a fight," he said with a smile.

"It's not funny", I said.

He looked like a mess. _A hot mess! Stop it Mel!_ He had a cotton ball in his left nostril to prevent the blood from gushing out but it didn't help much. It was all over his t-shirt. His normally perfectly messy hair was now just a mess. He didn't even smell like his axe deodorant. He smelled like blood.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine". He said trying to brush off the pain he was obviously in.

The fight wasn't his fault. Jackson punched him first._ I thought yesterday I had a bad day_.

Then the door opened again but this time a lady in khaki pants and a striped shirt stepped out with a very agitated Jackson following her. I assumed that she was his social worker by seeing the black leather briefcase in her hand.

"Mel", he said.

Instead of sitting there and listening to him trying to apologize I got up and stepped around him.

"I'm sorry", he said.

I was going to tell him to be-quiet but Luke did it for me.

"Shut up. She doesn't want to hear it," Luke snapped.

Jackson lunged toward him but his social worker grabbed him.

"Cody, stop!" She yelled.

"It's Jackson", he barked.

"Cody, Cody, Cody." Luke said with a mischievous smile. _A really hot smile I thought._

Jackson grunted.

I had had enough so I stepped into the principal's office and slammed the door. Angry at Jackson's behavior and at my thoughts toward Luke.

I was asked to give a statement about what had happened. When I was done Principal Richard spoke.

"Seeing as too how you where there when the fight took place and might I add, did nothing to stop it, you will be serving two of the five detentions the gentlemen outside will be serving.

"What, I tried to stop them." I yelled.

"Let's make that three," he said.

"Ugh". I got up and left the office not even looking at Jackson or Luke.

"Don't worry Ms. Wu I will be calling your parents."

"Mel", Jackson and Luke said at the same time but I was already gone.

His words continued to ring in my head like a nonstop doorbell, "I will be calling your parents."

The rest of the day was a blur to me as I thought about what my father would do………

**A/N: Thank you to Annoyed in Texas 2009 and Dally2!!**


	8. Detention

Detention:

I sat there in the cold hard desk with Jackson two seats in front of me and Luke three to my right. They both kept trying to get my attention but I ignored them.

The second it was 4:30 I left the room with both of them trailing behind me.

"Melissa", a voice called.

But the voice didn't belong to Jackson or Luke. I was sure of it. I shut my eyes and turned around not wanting to see the person who called my name.

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. My father's cold, angry face was right in front of me. He was holding a pink detention slip with the name _Melissa Wu _printed in cursive. He shoved it in my face.

"Is this true? You got a detention. No, you got THREE!

I stood there silent not knowing what to say.

"Cody let's go", Jackson's social worker said.

"No", he said.

"I suggest we leave now or I may have to bring this up in front of a judge", she said.

"You're lucky I already didn't", she reminded him.

With that they left leaving me alone with my father and Luke.

"You are a disgrace to the Wu name", my father yelled.

My eyes welled in tears. Luke grabbed my hand and chills ran down my spine.

"Actually, I think that's you." Luke said angrily.

No one had ever stood up to my father like that. Not even my mother. No one had ever stood up for _me._ I admired him for his courage.

With those last angry words from Luke's mouth my father left with a now crumpled pink slip.

We stood there holding hands, standing by one another. _He _saved me. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if he wasn't there.

"Come on," he said. "Let me walk you home."

"Why would you think I would even want to go home after that?" I shouted in anger.

He didn't say anything so I continued.

"And don't try to act all nice to me. This is your fault."

I didn't even acknowledge the face that it was Jackson's to. I just wanted to blame someone. Who else than him? He was the person always running through my mind and the one that made my stomach flip when I saw him. He just stood there quietly while I continued to rant on/

"Why did you fight him anyway?" I asked.

"Because of you," he said finally speaking up.

"What?" I asked.

"You, you were the reason I fought him. He acts like he's the only one that can talk to you and I just wanted to get to know you. What's the harm in that?" He asked.

"Can you just come with me?" He said.

He gently grabbed my hand. _Those damn chills again._ He led me out of the school.

"Next stop my house." He said clearing up my confusion.

**A/N: Thank you to Dally2 and Annoyed in Texas 2009!**


	9. No Regrets

When we got there he led me inside.

"Lucas Gregory", a woman's voice said.

"Uh, that's my grandma." He said pointing towards her as she entered the hallway.

Her face instantly brightened up when she saw me. _That's a first I thought. _

"Hello dear", she said grabbing me by the hand and leading me to the kitchen.

"Grandma," I heard Luke say from behind us.

"Not now Luke. Don't think that I don't know about what happened in school today," she said while taking a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"We'll talk about it later," she said to Luke.

"Now dear, what's your name?"

"Melissa." I responded with a smile. _I feel more comfortable here than my own house._

"Have a cookie," she said.

I was about to respond but Luke did it for me.

"We were actually going to go up to my room and study."

"Alright but on your way back." She said looking at me.

"Yeah, of course." I responded politely.

When we got up stairs he led me to his bedroom. There were _Metro Station _and _Fall out Boy _posters on the wall along with some other bands I hadn't heard of.

We sat on the bed and that's when he asked me;

"So, uh was there ever anything going on between you and Jackson?"

"NO, why do you even care?"

I saw his lips curve up into a smile. _Why was he so damn cute?!?_

"Ever since you came here you act like everything revolves around you and you think that everybody likes you. You think that I like you. I don't," I said trying to convince myself but it was no use at all. He just stood there patiently.

"Why did you even bring me here?" I asked.

"So I could do this." He said.

That's when he kissed me, hard. For those few moments that our lips were attached I forgot about everything; my furious father at home, whatever was going on between Jackson and I, and that I had only known Luke for two days and I was already _kissing him (back)!_

Then I felt his hand gently rest on my thigh and I snapped back into reality.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed as I jumped to my feet.

"Something you want me to keep doing." He replied.

He was now on his feet and he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me to him. I felt his body on me and suddenly felt weak in the knees. I could smell his Axe deodorant and my fingers then had the urge to touch him. I had never experienced this before. Then he kissed me again. His arms slipped around my waist as did mine did around his neck. It all felt so good.

This time he pulled back but just a little so that are lips were only inches apart.

"I have no regrets with fighting with Jackson because if I didn't, I wouldn't have had the chance to do this, this quickly." He said with a flirty smile allowing his hot breath to blow on me. With that he kissed me again and I didn't object.

**A/N: Thank you to Dally2 and Annoyed in Texas 2009! Tell me what you thought about the kiss!**


	10. Red Velvet Box

The next morning I woke up with a smile. _Last night Luke kissed me! He kissed me, Melissa Wu! _When I finished getting dressed I looked into the mirror. _I hope Luke likes my outfit! _I wore a dark grey V-neck sweater and a tight pair of skinny jeans. My hair was slightly curled and down. I grabbed a bottle of hairspray and heard my silver bangles clink.

Not wanting to see my father I raced out the door and made my way to school. I looked around at the peaceful surrounding. I never stood there and took everything in. The mail-man delivering mail as a father walked his daughter to her bus stop. I was jealous of their relationship. My father never held my hand the way he was doing to his daughter and never even walked me to my bus stop! Not that I didn't have a good childhood, I did. I just never had a good relationship with my father. I stopped thinking about my depressing relationship when I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey", a husky voice breathed into my ear. He dropped a light kiss on my cheek but I wanted more. "You okay," he asked. _He was actually concerned!_

"Yeah, I said not wanting to ruin the mood with my thoughts. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd walk you to school."

"I'm allowed to do that right, even though I'm not your boyfriend?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Luke," I said as I remembered the question last night. _Will you be my girlfriend?_ I said I wasn't sure because I wasn't. I didn't know where I stood with Jackson, even if I did stand anywhere.

"No, never mind, I'm sorry I asked, he said. But…..would it still be wrong to ask for a good morning kiss?"_ How can I say no, he's been great to me, one little kiss won't hurt I thought. _

I smiled a little and leaned forward. Our lips met and even thought it was only for a few seconds it felt like forever. His hands rested firmly on my hips as mine played with his belt loops. _I could get used to kissing him I thought. _Then I heard somebody call my name and I immediately pulled back.

"Melissa," I turned and was shocked with who I saw.

"Jackson, I screeched. W-What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to apologize and give you this, he said as he shoved a red velvet box into my hands.

"But I guess you're too busy with _him_," he spat.

With that he stormed off leaving me, Luke, and the unopened box.

"Jackson," I screamed. But it was already too late, he was down the street.

"I-I have to go," I said to Luke without even making eye contact.

"Melissa," he yelled.

I ran the opposite direction not even knowing where I was going. _I have to get out of here._ Without looking I ran across the street and saw a bus coming my way.

_"BEEP," _was all I heard as the box slipped out of sweaty hand.

**A/N: I'd like to thank Dally2 and Annoyed in Texas 2009 for helping me with their great ideas! I'd also like to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you guys are great!**


	11. Jackson

The bus that was coming towards me screeched to a halt. The bus driver came out and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Are you okay," the man asked while shaking from under his tight grip.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered out. I looked up and saw a bunch of worried passengers getting up from their seats.

I ran from the almost-accident scene and wound up in a 60's themed diner. The smell of freshly brewed coffee quickly filled my nostrils. I took a seat in the empty red leather booth and looked at the tabletop in front of me. It was covered with egg yolks, pepper, sugar, ketchup, and every other condiment imaginable. A lady with huge blonde curls came up and said;

"Hey, I'm sorry. This is what happens when you serve a family with four toddlers, she said while pulling out a grey washcloth and wiping the table down.

She smiled and said; "Are you okay?"

Not wanting to talk I just nodded as I watched her wipe down the remaining particles of food from the table.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" She asked.

So I told her, about Luke and Jackson, my angry father, and every other thing that came across my mind as tears streamed down my face. She was a great listener.

She had sat down across from me by now and grabbed my hand.

"Melissa," she said.

"Who did you like first?"

"Jackson," I responded immediately.

"Who makes you heart skip a beat?"

"Jackson," I said.

"Who has been through more with you?"

"Jackson," I said as I remembered the days on the island.

"I don't think you need my help anymore," she said with a smile.

_Jackson_, his name kept ringing in my head.

I got up and hugged her, then dashed out of the diner. I was down the street when I remembered the box. I ran back as she was waving it in the air while standing on the steps that led to the diner.

She handed me the box and I opened it. It was a crystal in-crusted heart with a key inside. I smiled, a smile that I had never flashed before.

"Promise me you'll come back and tell me what happened?" She said.

"Yes," I screamed! I hugged her again and ran.

When I finally got to school I was shocked with what I saw.

**A/N: Thank you to Dally2 and Annoyed in Texas 2009! Another thanks to everyone that has been reviewing! Thank you so much!**


	12. Ones in Sickness and Ones in Health

Principal Richard and Jackson's social worker were talking to Jackson who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Everything became a blur around me. All I heard was; "heart attack," "I'm sorry." I had a peculiar feeling in my gut that something was terribly wrong.

I watched from a distance as Jackson sat down and covered his face in his hands. "Jackson what's wrong," I asked frantically while running up to him.

His social worker pulled me aside and said; "Right now probably isn't the best time."

"What happened," I asked. _Why can't people treat me like a person and answer a god-damn question?_

"Cody's mom has just suffered from a heart attack," she said.

"What?" I said not wanting to believe what she just told me. This can't happen to her. This can't happen to Jackson. She's all he has. On the way back from the island he told me all he wanted to do was see her and he didn't even have the chance to yet.

She left me standing there with my own thoughts as she and Mr. Richard guided Jackson out of the school. _I have to make sure he's okay._

"Melissa," Mr. Richard said as he was returning.

"Go to class."

"NO, I have to make sure he's okay," I said.

"Go to class," he said but this time more firmly. _He doesn't scare me._

So I did the exact opposite. As the bell rang signaling the end of the period I went to the bathroom and spent the rest of my day there skipping all my classes that I was supposed to attend.

When the day ended I didn't want to run into Luke and explain myself so I crawled out of the bathroom window.

When I arrived at the hospital I was even more surprised than this morning; Jackson stood there talking to Luke! _There goes not-wanting to see him._

I stood behind the wall listening to there conversation.

"I'm sorry," Luke said sympathetically.

"Whatever, why are you even here?" Jackson asked angrily.

"I just wanted to talk about this morning," Luke said.

"What about it? You should be happy. You've got Melissa now." Jackson said in a forced tone.

"That's not what I mean," Luke said.

"Then what do you mean? Other than my mom Melissa's all I have. _You _have her now. You're a lucky guy. Just make sure she's happy.

My heart swelled with happiness. _Maybe he really does care about me I thought! _

Luke stood there quietly. **Luke P.O.V: **_Maybe I should tell him that Melissa and I aren't officially together. _

"I have to go to my mom now," Jackson said.

"Luke," I whispered.

He turned around as I sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry but I have to end whatever's going on between us."

"Yeah, you should go talk to Jackson," he said.

"Thanks." I decided against hugging him incase Jackson came out of the hospital room. _The last thing I want is to be caught with Jackson AGAIN! _

Luke was a great guy and I really felt something for him. He actually treated me like a person but I'd rather have him as a friend. Jackson and I have too much. Even though sometimes I felt like I was talking to a wall when I spoke to him, that was just who he was. I had to go tell him how I feel.

So I swallowed my fear and knocked gently on the wooden room door…………

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing and a special thanks to Dallly2 and Annoyed in Texas 2009!! I really appreciate it!**


	13. Only You

After knocking gently on the door a voice quietly said, "Come in."

I looked at my surrounding; The white wool blanket covering Jackson's mom, the heart monitor making a constant beeping noise, and _Jackson._

After seeing the look of surprise on his face I guess he assumed that I was one of the nurses.

"Hey," I said cautiously.

"What are you doing here," he asked not even making eye contact with me.

"I, um, just wanted to see how you were doing," I said suddenly regretting coming. I saw the door still open. Wanting to make a run for it I thought about what would happen if I did; _If I leave then he won't know how I feel and he has to know, stay Mel._

"Shouldn't you be with Luke," he said with no emotion.

"I ended whatever was going on between us," I said while keeping my eyes locked on the ground.

Jackson got up to his feet and walked up to me.

"Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me?" He asked.

"What? Of course not Jackson! You know that I've always liked you!" I said.

"Then what about Luke?" He said quietly as a hint of color rose to his cheeks.

"What about him? When I was with him he made me forget things. He cared for me in a way nobody ever did barley knowing me. I don't know what I can say but I'm sorry. I realized he was just a friend, someone that I could talk to. I like you Jackson, only you."

He grabbed my hand gently and looked me in the eye and said; "I'm sorry Melissa, for never asking about your problems and just thinking about mine. When I came here you didn't even know me and you offered to be my friend. Even send me on that trip. I guess you felt that way with Luke and I can't blame you. I've been caught up in myself but I want you to know that that's going to change."

I smiled, a real smile. I could tell that Jackson meant every word he just said. He pulled me into a hug that was so tight I felt the circulation of my arms cut off but it felt so good.

He pulled back and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Can you stay with me?" He asked.

I nodded as he sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"She's going to be okay, right?" He asked.

I knew that he needed to hear it more than anything.

"She will, and so will you."

With that he turned my head and kissed me. _Finally I thought, _Melting into his arms and kiss. _This was worth the wait. _My arms slipped around his nick as his were planted firmly on my hips. He pulled back and said;

I love you Melissa, only you.

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! Tell me what you think! I would like to give a huge, huge thank you to Dally2 and Annoyed in Texas 2009 for their wonderful help! Another one to all my reviewers especially adversary2113 (You are amazing!), lezonne, and, sweetsimplegirl! This story was tons of fun to write! I should be coming out with a few one-shots soon! **


End file.
